The Dark Secrets
by Olga-Vanhorn
Summary: Dark secrets of a young dark wizarding girl


Disclaimer: I don't clam that I have any owner ship over Harry Potter , I do not own any of this I am merely doing it for fun and not for Profit so. With that said hopefully I will not become sued for anything I hope you enjoy the Story. Please, please review without you guys putting up any reviews I don't know if I am doing all that well. Or if you guys would like to see the characters go in a certain way. I would love to get you advice and comments as often as possible so hope you enjoy the story. ************************************************************************

The house was large and expensive and everyone wished they could have it. It was admired,and so was the family living inside it.

Everyone wanted it in that house, and related to that family, and as far back as it reached that was not horribly hard to do

Everyone but Tiffany, She despised it,EVERYTHING about it all the way from the foundation of the house to the bricks that made it up, and she was sure the same symoblgy could be used with her family.

everything about it,reminded of her of her family, the Turner family—one of the most prestigious dark wizarding family names that could be found in dark magic.

Her father, Malgruim Turner, had made the foolish mistake of marrying a Muggle woman 15 years ago to this very day!

The couple seemed happy enough at first but Malgruim, coming from the dark side of the track you might say, was looked upon as an outcast and a rouge to all the other wizarding families in the area,and the dark wizarding community as a who, he was crushed that the community he grown with had shunned him and his new wife so Calaisly so harshly , he however there was little he could do to make anyone care or not care about anything to do with it—what was done was done?He might have been a dark wizard by trade and birth rite but he was certainly not willing to all his wife harm from the community.. After all, he did love her .and simply due to the fact she was a muggle would not change that Who said that dark wizards were incapable of feeling love for someone anyway?

"Let them call us mudbloods, I don't care as long as I have my love!"

But still the people that thought highly of the family, now seemed to shun Malgruim and his new bride. Now, the woman was not all Muggle. She was what dark wizarding folk called mudblood. Or more specially she was half and half.

This is why it came as no surprise that Malgruim had in fact first met the young girl, Lyda, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wi,zardry. Now what was odd was that Malgruim was in the house of Slytherin at the time that he met her, where as Lyda was in the house of Gryfindor. This was bad enough for, you see, those two houses not only have a rivalry but they detest each other.,for centuries even before the school was built.

The mere thought of two people from those houses falling in love was utterly treasonous on both sides. The kids in their houses would throw rocks at them. Every time they saw them.

One day after they had both gotten out of potions they were walking hand in hand with each other when suddenly their fellow students started throwing textbooks at them. Textbooks, quills, ink jars—anything the kids could get there hands on.

The two were quickly ushered away by the potions teacher, Ms. Jagier, and sent to the Headmaster to house slytherin the situation further to him. They explained the siutation again The Headmaster of Hogwarts Brutis Barthamamew an extremely understanding man. He understood the couple's story quite clearly and he also realized just why they pleaded with him not to let them stay for the remainder of their 7th year in their houses.

It was a sad fact but the two realized their fellow classmates would never accept them. So it was agreed the two were led to one of the most secret places in Hogwarts: a very small tower used only for terrible emergencies or for cases like these. Which I assure you had never happened before that time, at Hogwarts.

The rest of their last year in Hogwarts they spent un-touched and unbothered by their peers after the student body was told they would become expelled if they so much as looked at either in a strange the two lead a pieceful end of school year unitl taking their OWLS and graduatiing..

The summer after they graduated from Hogwarts, Lyda became pregnant. sadly through all the joy of the coming of the child no one else really cared and that is exactly what made this joyous thing turn utterly sour. 

The night Lyda had the child was Grey and rainy.,Malgruim only had himself and the servants to help him. Lyda looked terrible; she had a hard time giving birth to the child but finally she managed. Alas, no relief came for her for right after the child was born Lyda broke out with a terrible fever that went straight up as high as 200 with no sign of going down. If Malgruim did not find some way to help her, she would die for certain.

He ran out into the street and calling out "Please, please someone help me my wife is dying!" But all the old crones and dark wizards in the village did not stop. They did not even look at him. Malgruim called out again for help and finally one of the older witches got sick of his yelling. "If you want help," she said bitterly, "then you will have to look somewhere else. No one's going to help a mudblood family like yours. Maybe if you had just stayed to your own kind it would have been better." The woman spat at Malgruim's feet and walked away.  
Lyda did not survive.

Shortly after her passing Malgruim went from being a nice, caring person to cruel and cold and heartless, even to his daughter, Tiffany. He joined forces with Voldmort when he came to power and forever pledged to be a follower of the Dark Lord. That was the only way that Malgruim gained the Turner name back

.  
Malgruim married Helida—a cruel, hateful woman that only married him for his money and his social status. They were married when Tiffany was twelve.

Tiffany absolutely could not stand Helida , and even thought she longed for the love a father and daughter should have. She knew she would never recive it from her father.

So her attidute toward the world around her had turned bitter and cold, she kept isolated and spent that majority of her time in her families library. Secretly waiting for the day she could go to Hogwarts, and be away for her family.

"TIFFANY! What are you doing your expected down stair don't make me wait for you!"

The thunderous voice of Tiffany's step mother was so loud! Tiffany hated be awoken in such a rude way epically when she was spending her time enjoying the quiet of the house, and a cozy book.

Every year,her father held a special social event for guest all over the dark wizarding community. Ever since he gained his family name sake back he did all he could to make himself look as good as he could. And boy did Helida ever get a kick out of it.

She did not come from a well of family, the family was well known but they were almost poor. When she received an offer of marriage for Tiffany's father. The women lept onto the opportunity.

She was selfish cold and hearted and greedy. All the more reason to hate her, tiffany might have sealed her heart away from her father and family in general,and was a great many things, But cruel, greedy and cold hearted NO. she could never allow herself to be those things.

However she also kept that a secret if the family knew, they would shun even more then they did now.

Another secret that was would be found worse to her benefit…..she wanted not to join Slytheirn


End file.
